


touch

by heronstairs_trash



Category: Hemlock Grove
Genre: M/M, Romance, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-14
Updated: 2017-03-14
Packaged: 2018-10-05 06:59:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,361
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10300373
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/heronstairs_trash/pseuds/heronstairs_trash
Summary: Roman wasn't used to touching, Shelly never did it, and his mom only ever touched him to slap him or dig her nails into his forearm as she dragged him away from a social gathering. so becoming friends with Peter was a huge 180





	

Roman wasn't used to touching, Shelly never did it, and his mom only ever touched him to slap him or dig her nails into his forearm as she dragged him away from a social gathering. so becoming friends with Peter was a huge 180, peter did it subconsciously, he fell asleep in class with their legs up against each other, when they sat in Roman's room and talked, peter sat extremely close to him, their hands always touched when swapping things, and sometimes they would take cigarettes out of each other's mouths, there was neck grabbing to make each other look at one another, peter would even put his hands on Roman when he wanted Roman to move, peter was always touching Roman. he did it to people he was close to...comfortable around, he didn't realize he was doing it, his cousin Destiny was like that too except she did it to everyone. 

 

Now, Roman had gotten comfortable about it, in fact after a while of not having peter around- he missed the affection from his best friend. This went on for a while, with everyone, until one day it was Roman's girlfriend and Roman alone in Roman's room, talking about peter. "he's not a very affectionate guy is he?" Keirsten asked. "what do you mean?" Roman inquired. "I mean, he's one of my best friends, but he never touches me, I guess he's just really standoff-ish." she said. and then Roman realized, the only person Peter never touches, is Kiersten. he's nice to her, they're great friends, Roman's lock screen is Peter laying on the hammock, Roman laying on top of him, and Keirsten on top of Roman- the three of them got along incredibly, but peter was never touching her. it boggled Roman's mind so much, that when he was pounding into Keirsten later on that night, he was only half invested in it and usually nothing got in the way of Roman Godfrey and sex. 

 

and when Roman met Peter for lunch the next day, he called him out on it.

"do you like my girlfriend?" Roman inquired. "Keirsten? What do you mean? Of course, she's great." And Roman shook his head, French fry in hand. "No, I mean, do you like her, like wanna bang her?" Roman elaborated. his and Peters legs were tangled under the table, Peter untangled them and sat up straight. "what?" Peter inquired, seriously. Roman didn't seem to care. "Peter-" Roman begun, "no, no, I don't like kiersten like that. what on earth gave you that idea?" Peter inquired. "you don't touch her." Roman explained and Peter raised his eyebrows, "excuse me?"  
"you're a super clingy guy. I mean, you don't even know what personal space means. I don't mind, honestly. it doesn't help the rumors of us being a thing, but...still. it's whatever-"  
"I'm not clingy."  
"I'm pretty sure you do it subconsciously, which is why I don't get why you don't touch Keirsten, I mean, not even hand shakes, hugs...you don't even put your hand on her when your laughing. Peter, last week we held hands." Roman continued.  
"for a spell." Peter said, way too defensively. "look, dude, I don't hate it, I'm used to it, i...it's us. It's you....keep doing it. but, what's up with you and my girlfriend?"  
"most people would be angry if I was being touchy with who they were dating. you're making it sound like you wanna share the girl, no offense but I'm not interested Godfrey." Peter let out. Roman rolled his eyes, "I'm not most people. I trust her, and you. you wouldn't do anything like that." Roman explained, "so...you don't like her. do you hate her?"  
"hate who?" Keirsten said, coming up behind Roman. she leaned over and kissed Roman and sat down next to him.  
"the lady who works at the desk in the tower. on the second floor?" Roman asked, as if keirsten should know. She shook her head, "I like that you come to Peter for recognition on your secretary's. That's adorable." Keirsten let out. Peters phone rang, "it's...Destiny, I'll see you two around. Yeah?" He asked as he walked out, he stopped to turn back, "if you even think about trying to pay, I'll kill you." Roman said, and peter went to say something, "get out." Roman said, a grin on his face and peter rolled his eyes in defeat and left.

 

-

roman didn't bother peter with it again, as it seemed to by be a big deal, and within the next few weeks, even though it seems like everything is normal, Roman starts getting a little upset more and more often, as In emotionally unstable.  
removing himself from dinner with his mom, Roman takes a break, sulking around in his room, his emotions, feel more suppressed, less open. Roman sat on his bed and let his head rest on the head board as he smoked a cigarette and let his brain go over the weeks events. 

slowly but surely, Roman let the realization set in.  
he realizes Peter isn't touching him as much either, thinking back, since the conversation, Peter slowly cut things out of their normal routine of hands on each other. and Roman was tired of Peters bullshit. so he showed up at 3 am, Peter jumped when he walked in to Roman being sprawled across his couch. Roman put on a sulky face and tried to bite back a grin."do you not love me anymore?" Roman asked dramatically. "excuse me? it's 3 am. are you drunk-"  
"no."  
"you wanna be? cause I'm already half there" Peter asked, Roman looked at him, he sat up. "sure." Roman said nodding and peter brought over two glasses and a bottle of whiskey. "so...what's wrong?" Peter asked sitting across from Roman and not next to him. "after I asked you about why you don't touch keirsten, you stopped touching me. you haven't....I...are you pissed? Did I do something? peter you have to talk to me you know?" Roman asked. "dude, I'm fine, I didn't realize-"  
"dont lie." Roman enterupted.  
"it's not-"  
"I need my best friend, ya know?" Roman asked. "so whatever's messing you up, tell me, and I'll fix it." Roman finished. "you...you can't." peter admitted. "so there is something wrong." Roman let out. Peter didn't say anything, just poured himself a glass and filled it almost to the top. the room went from being comfortable, to having a tense vibe, Roman studied Peters stature, everything looked normal, messy hair, the scruff, the wrinkled shirt and jeans. it was normal, but the way he was avoiding Roman's eyes, not cracking jokes...it wasn't normal and it wasn't okay. Roman raised an eye brow after peter was silent for a little too long, "defientely something wrong." Roman muttered to himself as he pulled out a cigarette. "come here." Roman said, ushering peter and peter let out a sigh as he came over to the other side and sat down next to Roman, knee to knee, their whole sides pressed together when there was a whole empty couch peter could've occupied. Roman looked at peter, "dude, just tell me." Roman said with a smile on his face, taking a drag from the cigarette, Peter shifted. "it's not...it's- I don't think...I don't think you can handle it." Peter teased and then chugged the whole glass of whiskey. "slow down, peter- your liver isn't indestructible." Roman let out. "Thanks mom, but I think I'll be alright." Peter retorted, a smile pulling at his lips before biting it back. Roman had the urge to joke back, like usual, but this wasn't usual. he cut cut the tension in the air with a knife. he wasn't quite sure if showing up to get to the bottom of everything was the best idea. Roman let out puffing smoke out. it got quiet again and he could feel Peters eyes on him, he turned to face his best friend. "so, you gonna tell me?" Roman asked. Peter didn't say anything, he just kept looking. "Peter-" Roman got cut off as he took the cigarette out of his mouth and Peters lips crashed into his. 

 

after a few seconds of the boys lips crashing into each other, Roman went to pull back, as he did, peter had already disappeared, the door to the trailer wide open. 

 

Roman's eyes fell to the table, where the drinks should've been but peter was gone along with the bottle of whiskey he managed to swipe and take with him- which wasn't good. Roman stepped outside, "Peter!" he shouted a few times before going to look elsewhere, he wasn't at destinys, "should we be looking for him too? is he alright?" She asked, "uh- I didn't mean to wake you up. and it's fine, we just....he's okay." Roman assured, Destiny raised an eyebrow. "he kissed you." she said, he looked at her. "I....yeah." Roman nodded putting his phone away, "so what are you going to do when you find him?" Destiny inquiried crossing her arms. "Peters my best friend, I...we have to talk about things, even if that stubborn bastard doesn't want to...we- I just want to talk to him. he freaked out like it was the end of the world." Roman admitted, destiny shifted, "he's not here. did you try the trailer?" She asked. "that's where we were." he told her, "but I have a hunch where he might be...do you think he'll talk to me?" Roman asked her, he sounded desperate. She shrugged, "its peter, you just have to keep bothering him until he realizes you're not going anywhere, and then he'll talk to you." Destiny said, Roman kissed the top of her head and left, locking the door and leaving. that's about the time his girlfriend texted. 

 

Keirsten McAdams : is your date with peter over? lol. come over, please. 

Roman Godfrey : give me two minutes 

and he climbed in through her window, "we need to talk." Roman let out. 

 

Roman wasn't even there 10 minutes, but he still managed to be a gentlemen about breaking up with her, and he did it because he needed to focus everything on peter and he just...he didn't want peter to see him with someone else for a while. He'd rather be alone for a while then have peter pining and wallowing. 

Roman left and went to that old abandon church that Roman and Peter slept in when everyone was looking for peter cause they thought he killed someone,  
and of course, Peter, unconscious in the tub, a bottle of whiskey in pieces at the base of the closest wall, there wasn't much liquid on the point of impact from where peter apparently threw it, which meant peter downed a considerable amount. his knuckles were a bit bloody, probably punching something over and over again. Roman shifted and decided not to wake him, he walked over and had his back to some piece of furniture that was covered in a sheet and relaxed, he had his phone, and he entertained himself until the sun came out, when it was annoyingly bright in the church. Peter begun to stir, "ah, fuck-" the boy muttered and Roman appeared at the base of the tub, made peter jump, "Jesus!-fucking christ Roman, what the bloody hell? Peter asked as Roman extended a hand, peter took it and Roman pulled him out, "so....you seem to be taking the route of pretending like it didn't happen last night." Roman let out. "What didn't happen last night?" Peter inquired casually as he picked his jacket off the ground and pulled it on. "oh, yeah- I can practically see your hangover, don't know why I'd think you'd remember." Roman said. "Roman, what the hell are you talking about?" Peter asked, he looked at his knuckles and then the broken bottle across the room. "what did you do?" Peter let out. "Me? Why do you assume I did something?" Roman asked with a grin on his face. "did you?" Peter asked him. "no....uh...we were talking in your trailer-" Roman begun but peter interrupted him, "shit." He muttered. "yeah." Roman agreed, it got quiet. Roman's eyes on Peter, Peter looking straight down. after a while, Peter spoke, he shoved his hands in his pockets and took a deep breath first. "look....it's not...-" he begun still staring at the ground. "don't lie. because you were about to say it's not what I think. what else could it be Peter? and it's fine-"  
"it's fine? it's not..it's not fine. there are so many things wrong with this situation, one...you being my best friend, two....being the biggest one- were both guys, in case you didn't notice, and that- i...I can't- whatever, I gotta go-" peter let out, his eyes never leaving the ground, Roman moved in front of him, Peter rolled his eyes but Roman stood right in front of peter. "dude, would you look at me?" Roman inquired.  
"no. I'm-"  
"it's okay. okay? I don't know who you're hanging out with or what you're paying attention to that you think it's not okay to be-"  
"don't."  
"Peter-"  
"Roman, can we just...avoid this conversation?"  
"no. peter, I've never seen you so....not...alright."  
"I'm fine."  
"Peter. please-" Roman said grabbing his arm as he walked off, peter froze and pulled it back, "You shouldn't care. You know? Because it's fine, Peter it's fine. And it's me, everything between us is okay, it's secret, it's...I don't give a damn about stuff like that, it doesn't matter." Roman let out. "but what I think is bullshit, it doesn't help you how I think. get over yourself and stop acting like your broken or some shit." Roman said, he was going to get deep and sad, but peter was uncomfortable enough.  
"so...that aside...uh...you kissed me." Roman let out.  
"I'm...sorry- I..uh- yeah. I did. I...can we avoid that too?"  
"Peter for christs sakes" Roman let out trying not to smile. Roman put his hands on the boys shoulders an moved them both so they were behind his neck, doing the thing they do to hold the other while they look at each other to talk. "it's no big deal, I was just...drunk, and upset, kind of confused-"  
"really? so that's not what you never touched Keirsten for weeks and when you realized how much you were always touching me, you stopped? it wasn't a feeling you've had for months? it was just a drinking hyped up thing?" Roman inquired. Peter shrugged, "sounds fine to me." He admitted. Roman rolled his eyes, "Peter-"  
"what? what do you want me to say? It won't do a thing, it won't fix the situation. it's just me suffering more." Peter explained.  
"besides, maybe you should just go, Keirsten-"  
"isn't my girlfriend. not anymore."  
"what the hell did you do?"  
"I....I-"  
"god, fuck me. Roman, how am I suppose to get over it now?" Peter Inquired, it was under his breath and probably not meant to be audible but Roman's vampire hearing makes those under the breath remarks Peters always making pretty clear. Peter had pulled away from Roman's grip and turned to face the other was as he ran a hand through his hair.  
"don't." Roman let out, more shakily than he intended. peter turned to look at him, "thank you Roman, for always supporting my suffering. 'Don't get over it,' what kind of bullshit advice-"  
He stopped talking when Roman shoved him against the wall. "Fuck" Peter breathed out. and then he kissed him.  
and it getting really heated and then Roman stops, "wait."  
"what?" Peter inquired.  
"I didn't want it to be here."  
"huh?"  
"I usually don't give a damn about where stuff goes down, I mean hell give me head on the hood of the car, I don't care- and usually I'd be psyched to get it on an abandadon church, it's hot- but...us.....I didn't want it to start here."  
Peter rolled his eyes, "you're the worst." He let out with a smile on his face. "I know the place doesn't shouldn't matter, and it doesn't, but..I want it to...stop laughing!" Roman sneered. "I'm not! I'm not laughing at you, I swear...you're just...whatever. put your shirt on then Godfrey. I've seen you snort coke off the weirdest places but you don't wanna...okay. you fucking weirdo. Peter added, still smiling. Roman grabbed the back of Peters neck, and he leaned down to kiss him. just once, "come on." Roman said, "what? where?" Peter asked, as he caught his tshirt that Roman threw at him, and then zipped his pants up. both boys still had a rock hard erection from not being able to finish.  
"somewhere that we don't have an audience of rats." and peter rolled his eyes, "I want an actual bed. is that too much to ask?" Roman inquired as they got in the car, Roman started it up, and then looked over at Peter, "you're okay? with this? with us? because I interrupted our conversation with...what just happened." Roman said, Peter nodded. "I...you just broke up with Keirsten, are you...good? like...should we...now?"  
Roman kissed peter again. "yeah, I think I'm fine." Roman let out with a grin before driving back to his place.

Romans only thought is kissing peter as soon as they get inside, I mean kissing him as he pulled him up the stairs, hands all over each other, peter only in boxers by the time Roman shoves him into the bed.

"wait...have you ever...with a guy?" Roman asked. Peter was still breathing quick, "uh...no. have you?" Peter asked, "Yeah. it's how I get my coke free." Roman replied, peter looked taken aback. "oh, my little prostitute." peter said endearingly as he kissed Roman again, Roman rolled his eyes. "do...are you even ready? I mean..." Roman begun. "I think it's fine." Peter said. "you think? how about...how about I do something else?" Roman asked, peter raised an eyebrow as Roman begin kissing Peters neck, Roman could feel peter tug at Roman's belt and Roman grinned as he got down to his boxers too, kissing his way down to the top of Peter's boxers. "fuck." He heard peter mutter as Roman pulled Peters boxers off. Roman ran his hand slowly up and down it, teasing peter for a while. "fuck...Roman, fuck-" peter let out as his hands were in Roman's hair. as soon as Roman's lips, touched Peters dick, he could see his whole body tense up, "oh Jesus fucking chrsit Roman, fuck-" peter let out. It was a whisper, but of course Roman heard it. Roman was slow at first, every once in a while pulling his mouth off Peters dick and slowly running his tongue over it and flickering it over the tip as he used a free hand to pump his dick slowly, but after having his fun teasing the boy, and having peter a muttering mess under him, he completely went for it, almost his whole dick in Roman's mouth, Roman bobbing his head up and down, Peters hands tangled in Roman's hair.

"fuck, fuck Roman....I'm- Jesus Christ, I'm gonna...Roman-"  
and when Roman just went faster, and peter finished in Roman's mouth, Roman swallowed it. all of it. He came back up to be face to face with peter as he swallowed it, Peters face lost coloring as he watched Roman's adam's apple bob down as Roman swallowed. "Fuck Roman." Peter said as he kissed him, they made out extremely intensely as peter gave the blonde boy a hand job, fortunately for Peters ego, Roman whimpered and cursed just as much as peter had. the night ended with them both asleep in merely boxers and each in one of Roman's tshirts.  
and that's how most nights ended between them for the rest of Peters life, Peter craving Roman's touch as much as Roman craved Peters.


End file.
